


High over you

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Prostitution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Dia was just so damn addicting.





	High over you

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent.

Dia Kurosawa was like a drug to her - Irresistible after the first time. The way that woman played her like a piano kept Riko coming back for more and more. Feeling her breath tickle her skin was glorious and a feeling that got Riko craving for more and more out of her. She was worth visiting.

So, once again, she stepped into the club, immediately overwhelmed by the large crowd she saw before her. Then again, it was Saturday, it was only natural for this large amount of people to be inside. Riko had trouble pushing through the wave of people all the way to the back corner, the spot where Dia was usually hanging out.

Dia Kurosawa was _stunning_. She was wearing a black silk dress that hugged her form tightly, perfectly showcasing her curves. Although not customary to wear formal clothing to a club these days, Riko wasn’t surprised at all the first time they met and Dia had worn a beautiful tight red dress. Dia just had that aura to her, Dia was above all of them, and wasn’t afraid to show it off.

The dress showed off the edges of her cleavage, which made Riko want to do nothing more than to just bury her head into her chest right away, but she knew that would hardly be appropriate, and hardly what Dia would want from her. The last thing on Riko’s mind today was disappointing the person who would give her bliss.

Riko was only wearing a white skirt combined with a red shirt and a blue denim jacket over it, it wasn't anything special but it was cute, she knew Dia would appreciate that.

“Sakurauchi Riko-san. You’re becoming a regular at this pace.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Fair enough.” Dia leaned back against the wall, folding her arms over her chest to cover her cleavage. Riko’s eyes followed her arms, unknowingly staring at the woman’s cleavage, or maybe it had been Dia’s intention to make her look at her cleavage. Not that she could see much of the exposed skin anyway with how Dia was covering herself.

“My eyes are up here, Riko-san.” Her voice was sassy but her eyes had a hint of mischief, a hint of mischief that made Riko crave her.

Dia Kurosawa could have any girl she wanted in this club. The way she stood in those black heels and her intimidating glare would have girls practically begging for some alone time. Yet, only those who abandoned their dignity were able to have a private audience with her. After all, Dia was _wild_ , in the _sexy_ kind of way.

“Riko-san are you here for a drink or are you here for some alone time with me?” The woman asked, looking over her short bright red nails.

“A bit of both actually.” Riko didn’t know if it was her heart vibrating in her throat or the ear-deafening music. If she had to guess, it would be the first one. The vibrating in her throat only got worse when Dia stepped forward and captured her chin with two fingers. The woman leaned down a little, her sultry voice whispering directly into Riko’s ear.

“Let’s go to the counter then, Riko-san.”

Riko felt a shiver run down her spine and blood run up to her cheeks, spreading across the rest of her face quickly. Just that one sentence had her shuddering and something tight forming in the bottom of her stomach - arousal, most likely. Riko didn’t know how Dia did it, how she managed to be so alluring. Perhaps it wasn’t Dia herself but rather than the thrill of doing something that her friends and parents would find ‘shameless’ and ‘ridiculous.’ Was she addicted to the taste of rebellion? Perhaps.

After all, she didn’t come to Tokyo again because she particularly wanted to return home after living in the country - she came here because of her parents. They forced her into law school and now Riko was in her third year of university, wishing it would end as quickly as possible. The pressure her parents were putting on her shoulders made her feel uncomfortable and demotivated.

Dia made that all fade away within seconds. The way her hands roamed over her body, touched her in places Riko didn’t know she wanted to be touched. Her warm breath against her neck, her lips on her collarbone, the way she squeezed her sides. _God_ Riko could feel heat forming between her legs already, they hadn’t even had one drink yet. She just wanted to smash Dia against a wall and sloppily make-out with her.

 _“Focus.”_ She told herself, sitting down on one of the stools beside Dia. The other woman placed a hand on her thigh, just under her skirt and squeezed reassuringly - it was the opposite of reassuring, it just sent more electric shocks down her spine and through her body. The thought of Dia touching her later made her gasp. Dia was going to make her feel good again.

Riko’s line of thought was interrupted when she heard the voice of the bartender, loud enough to just be understandable over the music.

“What will it be?”

The bartender was about as tall as Dia and absolutely handsome. If Dia was the most stunning in the building, the bartender was the most handsome. She was wearing a black waistcoat over a white shirt with a purple tie, one that brought out her amethyst eyes. Blue hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail, but that wasn’t what caught anyone’s attention in this situation, no there was something far more appealing about her. Her firmly build body, with the sleeves of her undershirt rolled up like that, everyone could see her biceps and think twice about causing an alcohol-induced tantrum.

“You got anything with Whiskey still?” Dia asked, tapping her nails on the bar and giving Riko a wink once she looked her way.

“Who do you think I am, Kurosawa? I know how much you love that stuff.”

Riko never could really figure out the Relationship between Dia and the muscular bartender, she knew they were always at the club at the same time, but it never really stood out, mostly because the bartender was earning money while Dia was just…..Dia. Riko knew Dia was a regular but did she come over that much that the bartender knew her personally?

“One Manhattan with scotch whiskey for you, now miss, anything I can order for you?”

The bartender had both of her hands on her side of the counter, next to the beer tap, waiting patiently for Riko to pick out one of the many drinks. Dozens of bottles were before her and Riko had a hard time choosing. The thought crossed her mind to just buy a simple beer, but Riko pushed it aside. If Dia was going for something fancy she should go for something at least halfway decent.

“A Margarita please, with some agave syrup. I like my drinks on the sweet side.” The bartender chuckled and turned around to face the wide variety of bottles. She grabbed a couple of them and got to work.

Riko shot a look at Dia then at the bartender. For a second she saw their eyes meet, Dia winked and Riko swore she saw the bartender smirk. Her expression turned to normal quickly and Dia looked back at her, giving her another wink instead.

“So is your place okay again, for tonight?” Riko was perhaps too nervous and too focused on her growing arousal, she hadn’t felt Dia place her hand back on her thigh. Now her fingers were dancing on the bare skin just under the hem of her skirt, running down her leg. She swore she got goose bumps right there. “I mean we could go to my place but I have guests coming in tomorrow morning, I might have to push you out without aftercare. ”

Riko thought about it for a second. Her place was _definitely_ not safe tonight though. Her roomie You might be there with her girlfriend again, doing god-knows-what. Riko hardly wanted to walk into that with the person she was about to bed, it would just kill the mood and her long-awaited orgasm in the progress, she wasn’t having that.

“That’s okay. I can have one of my friends pick me up or grab a taxi after we’re done, Kurosawa-san, my place isn’t most ideal tonight I’m afraid.” Dia nodded her head, turning back to the bartender. The bartender, having finished the drinks, pushed the glasses in their direction.

“A Manhattan and a Margarita. Also, Kurosawa, please don’t go wild again tonight. You have responsibilities in the morning.” Okay, so they definitely knew each other from somewhere other than the bartender’s work.

“I know, I know Kanan-san, Let me have this one.”

The bartender, Kanan, rolled her eyes and simply walked over to the side to help some other customers, leaving Riko next to Dia and some other person next to her. Riko could feel the man on her other side breath on her neck and it was beyond creeping her out.  
Dia took note of it and quickly started sipping from her drink, perhaps a bit too quickly but that was for later concern. Riko followed suit by almost throwing back her Margarita, which was definitely not good for her, but again, worries for later.

Riko could feel that hand on her thigh again, this time creeping inside more to her private area and even loosely brushing her fingers over it. Riko pushed her thighs together, Squeezing Dia’s hand in between them.

Dia leaned in from her stool, so she could whisper into Riko’s ear, again with that sultry voice. It almost made Riko roll over the edge right there.

“This _wet_ already, Riko-san? Wait till we get to my place.”

Riko could die peacefully right there.

* * *

Riko woke up the next morning by the sound of distant voices. She couldn’t recognize them, they were too far away and she swore her hangover was killing her. Perhaps drinking whiskey from Dia’s place wasn’t the wisest thing she could have ever done - It didn’t even taste that good.

She threw her legs over the edge and got onto her feet, she glanced to the side to look at her naked-self in the mirror. There were bruises on her stomach and legs, Riko could almost still feel the pain that came with them, then again her whole body felt sore or numb at the moment, she couldn’t quite distinguish which one it was. It didn’t feel good regardless and her head was spinning. Everything was hazy and half of her mind just told her to just plop down on the bed again.

Her steps were shaky and when she reached the mirror that was glued to the back of the door Riko could see bright red spots across her neck too, bite marks. She couldn’t remember much of last night but she definitely didn’t remember Dia marking her. It was all a blur regardless.

She turned the doorknob and stepped outside of the room to see two figures in the living room. Oh yeah, didn’t Dia mention something about guests coming over? Wait, shit- she was forgetting something right?

“I know you didn’t give her any aftercare but _Jesus Christ_ , she looks totally out of it Dia.”

_Oh._

That person was familiar, Riko could distinguish her even with her blurry eyesight.

“Kanan-san, will you give me ten minutes?”

Kanan, the bartender from before. Sure, she wasn’t wearing her waistcoat and collar anymore but she was still wearing the white undershirt. Did she just get out of work? There was no way right?

Dia was approaching her again, a bath towel hugging her form. All her heavy makeup was gone as well, Dia looked almost soft in this state, a state Riko loved to see her in. A sight that only she saw, after all, Dia had told her, right? She hardly gave aftercare to anybody!

She was special to Dia! Dia thought she was special, nobody else!

“Just make sure she pays up.”

 _Oh, right_. Dia didn’t, not really. Riko was just a purse of money to her, ready to be emptied and taken as her own. She could practically use her as a sex toy and Riko would still pay up because she wanted to be loved for once, because she wanted affection for once. She wanted to be needed by anybody.

Dia what she wanted and more and it was so _goddamn_ addicting. So _goddamn_ irresistible. Dia was....Dia was like a drug to her. 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Riko and Dia kinky lol. 
> 
> My knowledge of drinks is like 0 to none by the way.  
> Anyway, I have a (decent) Tumblr now! Follow me for story updates at Kanabxanie.


End file.
